


First Kiss

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: M/M, NB reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Vincent x Enby reader first kisses? Muah!"





	First Kiss

“Vincent- I’m okay- Vincent!” 

You don’t blame him for being worried. The last group of people who came through town gave you all a run for your money, but really it looks like Bo got the worst of it. Maybe that’s why he’s freaking out over you, because it’s not like Bo would let him. 

“I’m fine.”   
  
In an attempt to calm him down you press your lips to his mask. It works, in a way, because Vincent freezes entirely. 

The two of you hadn’t kissed before, mask or no mask, but you hadn’t been expecting quite a reaction. Vincent was shy. A lot of your relationship dealt with subtle flirting, and shy touches. And you’ve  **never ** touched his mask before, you’ve always been afraid of forcing him too far out from his comfort zone, partner or not. 

“Vincent?” Worried, you reach out your hand gently resting on his arm.

Vincent himself is going through a mix of emotions. He almost lost you. You were hurt, Bo was hurt. It’s lucky he was there in time, that both of you turned out to be okay…

And then you kissed him. It was just over the mask but...you kissed him. Even with your relationship taking the step into the romantic, Vincent never dreamed you would actually want to kiss him. 

You could have died. He could have never kissed you, all because he was afraid of how you would react, all because he was afraid you would have rejected him. 

Now he knows that fear almost held him back from something wonderful. He’s not going to let his insecurities hold him back in his relationship with you any longer. 

You’ve never seen his face, and...He does want to change that but...one thing at a time.    
  
“Vincent?” You repeat worriedly, gently squeezing his arm.    
  
“Close your eyes.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Please. Please, close your eyes.”

  
Although you’re anxious, mainly from the almost dying thing, you do as you’re told. 

Vincent doesn’t leave you waiting too long, he presses his lips against your own in a sloppy but chaste kiss. It leaves your heart hammering in your chest.

“Vincent?...”   
  
He doesn’t get a chance to reply though because Bo grunts from his side of the room, where he’s currently trying to pull an arrow out of his arm. 

“Can’t y’all get a fuckin’ room? Some of us are sufferin’ over here!”

  
Even if Bo ruined the moment it’s something you’ll never forget. If almost dying gets Vincent to kiss you well...maybe you should get hurt more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a quest? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
